


Fort Knox

by Alexandrite_jing



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_jing/pseuds/Alexandrite_jing
Summary: 当肖想的场景与现实情境重叠时，Marius知道自己无法拒绝。





	Fort Knox

Marius最近有点困扰。

他终于不用在梦中一次又一次地紧急迫降，也不必重温被怪物们包围的恐惧，意味着那次行动留下的后遗症基本消除，他也能在下一轮的心理状态报告中得到更高的分数。

这大概称得上一件好事，却并不能使他高兴起来。

他已经习惯并且能坦然地和怪物们相处，在几小时的睡眠中获得充分休息与充足精力，投入新一轮的训练演习或者战斗。但现在……Marius不知道该怎么处理了，某种意义上同样很可怕的情况。

他开始频繁梦见Dominic。在脑袋沾上枕头后的十几分钟，意识处于飘浮状态的时候，Dominic走到他床边，弯腰在他唇角印下一个浅吻。但随后传来绵长的呼吸声揭示一个无比沮丧的现实，他臆想的对象就在隔壁床上睡得正香甜，对此一切都无知无觉的样子。

或是连夜修改ADS图纸到深夜，终于无法抵抗疲倦与困意趴在桌上时，有谁充满恶作剧意味地揉着他脑袋，把他的头发搞得一团糟，留下一件外套盖在他身上。转眼第二天，Marius带着满脸乱七八糟的痕迹醒来，揉捏酸麻的小臂等待知觉恢复，发现那件外套还好好地挂在椅背上没动过。

还有更奇怪的。他看到小小的Dominic和双胞胎哥哥蹲在地上搭建轨道，嘴里发出”呜－－呜－－“的声音比赛谁的小火车跑得快。可Marius连Dominic小时候的照片都没见过，某天闲聊提起时，后者不过投以奇怪的一眼，耸耸肩回一句”没什么好看的“。

他从别人以及Dominic自己的只言片语中猜测那人的过去，形成一个模糊的印象，然后在梦中反复映现。最常见的一个，Dominic背对着他，孤绝的姿态像被世界遗忘，又像是将全世界都隔绝在外。他跑上去拍肩，那人偏过头看着Marius，叹了口气（又好像没有），眼睛里依然没什么特别的神采。

以至于换装备时Marius偶尔也会走神。帽衫下摆被Dominic的动作拉扯得向上一大截，露出结实充满韧劲的腰背，流畅的线条收进牛仔裤里，连带着饱满挺翘的臀部一起被布料包裹。他放任自己的目光在Dominic的身上流连，同时克制不住地想象Dominic的腰被自己握住，臀瓣夹着他的小兄弟来回蹭的样子。他觉得浑身一大半的血液都有向某个部位聚集的趋势，而另一部分则携着热意慢慢爬上了脸。Marius揉着耳朵，正好对上Dominic回转过来的视线，有些莫名其妙，但更多的是揶揄，藏在眼底，又被唇角上扬的弧度牵出来。

Marius认为Dominic应该不知道他在想什么。事实上，他也无法对这种情绪及其来源作出一个准确定义。如果事情只有上下嘴唇一碰的“我喜欢你”那么简单就好了，他会毫不犹豫地向Dominic表达自己，收获一个白眼，又或者……好吧，没有足够的样本，他想象不出Dominic答应他会是什么样子。于是他什么都没说。

那充其量只能称作是在意，越过名为“好朋友”的界限一点点，和某种欲望的混合物。

一切如常。Marius更忙了，任务之外的大把时间都泡在实验室。周末有一定概率会在宿舍大门捡到一个醉得走不动路的Dominic，他会抓过那人的胳膊搭在自己肩上，架着人慢慢往回走，换鞋脱衣服塞进被子里一气呵成，还不忘记放一杯水在床头，然后再折返去拿他装满了图纸与部件的纸箱。平静的睡颜将气势削弱了一大半，总是吐出尖刻讽刺的嘴唇在此刻看起来也无比柔软。Marius的视线并不会停留太久，他还要继续修改他的宝贝ADS。

这天Marius回来得比平时要早一些。提前完成自己设定的任务使Marius心情愉悦，连带脚下步伐都松快不少。他没有留意门是虚掩着的还是关严的，也没有出声招呼，抬手一把将门推开——

Dominic在，不知道是不是Marius的错觉，他在打手枪。

他半靠在床头，帽衫还好好地挂在身上，牛仔裤则被甩到了角落里。他的身体陷进床单，在深色对比下衬得皮肤有点白。双腿微微往两边分开，膝盖自然弯曲，是最舒服放松的姿势，然后手掌下伸，辗转贴上中间的部位，隔着薄薄一层内裤揉按抚慰，兴奋的顶端渗出前液将布料洇湿一片。

Dominic眯着眼睛，扬起脑袋对抗快感的冲刷，将手伸进了内裤里环握住，甚至加快了动作。坠着汗滴的挺直鼻梁，微张着漏出喘息的嘴唇，不时上下滚动的喉结，令人产生亲吻甚至撕咬的冲动。

Marius被眼前的景象钉在了原地。他的注意力，乃至呼吸，都快被Dominic那只正在上下动作的手夺走。他想评价这场面真他妈劲爆，又或者开个不合时宜的玩笑，说“嘿Dom，你在背着我干什么好事。”但他的喉咙干涩无比，一个音节也发不出。他只是盯着Dominic，后者明显不想太早攀上顶峰，放弃了对顶端的持续攻击，转而用指腹勾勒起纹路。

“操……”这是Marius目前唯一能说出的词，恰巧和Dominic的叹息重叠。而Dominic终于因不属于他的声音捞回了一点神志，他像是刚刚注意到Marius的存在，抬起眼皮看向门口。Marius没有错过那张脸上一闪而过的惊愕，却也没能回味太久，Dominic又换上了他熟悉的笑容，漫不经心地、有点疲惫地。

“他妈的愣在门口像个傻子一样干什么？过来。……帮我。”

“……什么？”Marius敏锐地捕捉到了淹没在喘息里的那一句，然而他并不确定这是不是自己的幻听。

“……”

不用等人重复第二遍，Marius被Dominic的眼神牵引着走了过去，将膝盖压上身侧。Dominic抬手用拇指在他唇角蹭一下，压低了声音。

“要不要试试一起，宝贝？”

那语气熟稔得仿佛他们是多年的伴侣，Marius承认他被蛊惑了，以至于有些恍惚，被Dominic抓住机会一把拽下了裤子，还顺带调侃了一下尺寸。

他的脑子一团乱糟。他年长的同事兼性幻想对象在向他发出某种邀请，而他甚至没有拒绝的余地。Marius低头，和自己从紧绷的布料中解放出来的小兄弟打了个招呼，它看起来精神得不得了，倒也不像有任何拒绝的样子。

Dominic起身，按住肩膀把Marius压进床单里，而后分开双膝跨坐在Marius腿上。两兄弟乍一碰面就激动得颤抖起来，Dominic挺胯，让两根炙热滚烫的东西贴到一起，然后用手掌拢住。一只手不足以充分照顾它们，于是属于Marius的那只加入进来，包裹住漏下的部分。他们向来具有某种默契，Marius想，连在床上一起打手枪都是如此。他甚至开始幻想起Dominic戴着作战时的手套抚慰自己的样子，然后被Dominic从极其刁钻的角度攻击了，算是对走神的警告。他倒抽了一口气，性器在Dominic的手掌中变得愈发坚挺。

“没想到你还挺能撑。”

“你不行了？”

Marius在Dominic的死亡视线下闭了嘴。眼底汹涌的情绪表露出对方分明也是被情欲煎熬着的，分不出余力作什么反击，于是Marius只得到一句夹着喘息的“操你的”。他在争夺主动权的游戏中占了上风，加快了速度的同时力道加重，使得Dominic被迫挤出一声闷哼。紧皱的眉大概是对Marius有些莽撞的动作的反应，呼息变得粗重，听起来疼痛中混杂着舒服。Marius听说对于有一些人而言，一定程度的疼痛能够激起不一样的快感，Dominic的反应算是证实了这一点。Marius并不满足于此，他开始期待更多。

那只从一开始无处安放的手像是突然清醒过来一般，滑进了Dominic的衣服下摆，在后腰与尾椎处来回流连与试探。这意图再明显不过，反应过来的Dominic反手将它按住。

“Dominic Brunsmeier.”印象中Marius很少会喊全名，这让他即将出口的话变得非常郑重，而Dominic也停下来，偏头饶有兴致地一边打量他一边等待着。“我……”

Marius将“我喜欢你”打碎了吞回去，选择了听起来更适合眼下情况的说法。“我可以吗？”

他并不确定电兵对于这件事的态度如何。互相打个手枪还能解释为某种消遣，而他现在的请求算是彻底越了界。不出所料地，年长的男人一边眉毛扬起，眼底探究意味更浓。好在Dominic回应得还算爽快，在Marius快要绝望地随便找什么借口搪塞过去并离开的时候。

“随意，如果你会的话。”

Marius硬盘里那些存货终于在此时发挥了它们的最大价值。他努力回想着令人脸红心跳的画面，好让自己不那么像个生涩的新手。事实上，他紧张得不得了，这是各种意义上的第一次，他不想搞砸了，更不想因为这事被Dominic嘲笑好长一段时间。

“别看了，桌面上没有。”Dominic伸长了手，越过Marius的肩头去够床头柜，在第二层的乱七八糟里翻找了一会儿，摸出润滑以及安全套。他掂了掂小瓶，余量不多但也足够做一次充分的扩张。瓶盖顶开挤出一点透明的液体，有一些顺着指缝流到手背上，Dominic反手就在Marius的卫衣上蹭了两下，留下几道洇湿的痕迹，换来后者的一句抗议。“反正你一会也要洗的。”顶着满脸的无所谓，稍微调整姿势后并拢手指径直送进后穴。

Dominic抽了一口气。异物破开内壁的感觉称不上好受，不论多少次都无法彻底习惯，他又一下子进去太多。至于上一次具体是什么时候，他早不记得了。获取快感的途径有很多，酒精药品或者别的什么能让人轻飘飘的东西，相比之下这种方式显得成本过高，疼痛和欢愉都在一瞬间炸裂之后燃尽，空洞随之而来将他吞噬。Dominic对这事没那么热衷，偶尔撸管发泄一下权当是调节多巴胺，但Marius，如果是Marius……他不是很想承认，内心的一角开始松动，少了排挤阻碍之后，手指进出也在润滑剂的作用之下变得顺畅。

有什么东西试探一般在穴口打着转，确认过容纳能力后跟着挤了进来，小心翼翼地向里推进。是Marius的手指，还挺长。Dominic这么想着，将自己的手指送进深处再缓缓撤出，酸胀的穴口收缩几下，又被Marius新加入的手指撑得更开。毫无章法的戳弄搅起Dominic一阵无名火，碍于某种理由他没有直接开口，只是悄悄地挪了挪屁股，好让Marius的手指往他希望的那处顶撞。

“我记得教科书里写过，有一个栗状的凸起……”Marius越说越小声，听起来就像是他在害羞，发现这一点的Dominic毫不留情地笑出声，被Marius的动作堵在喉口，化作一声低喘。“是这里。”Marius摸索着，发现了新的有趣事物一般，曲起指节反复按揉着那一块软肉，Dominic不得不颤抖着再次按住Marius的手。“停下，我是说，够了。”

他感觉到Marius的小兄弟正跃跃欲试地抵着他的臀缝，蹭得那一片都湿漉漉滑溜溜的。Dominic按着Marius的胸膛将人推回了床上，另一只手向下探，扶住茎身的同时腰部一个起落，尝试先含进一个头部。停在掌心的热量与体积令他隐隐产生担忧，但并未持续多久，Marius的双手不知何时握上了他的腰侧，向下施加的压力迫使他吃下一整根。

“……操。”得益于先前充分的扩张，他的第一反应居然不是疼。但是太深了，顶得他眼前发黑，浑身的血气都在向一处涌似的。“Dom？你还好吗？”Marius不得不强压下冲动暂缓动作，蹭着他汗湿的鼻尖试图安抚，Dominic干脆闭上眼睛摇摇头。没事，继续。他的喉结动了动。

“你现在就像没吃饱饭一样。快一点。”他骑在Marius的腰上，配合着Marius向上顶胯的动作，臀部轻抬又快速回落，拍在Marius的大腿掀起一阵肉浪。Marius上手捏了一两把结实挺翘的屁股，覆在皮肤上的汗让掌心都打滑。觉得不够过瘾似的，在一侧臀瓣打了一巴掌。Dominic没有出声，Marius抬头看去，下唇紧咬着泛起一圈白色，还带点水光。

然后Marius就被狠狠咬了一口，用下面那张嘴。柔软的甬道完完全全包裹住他，带着滚烫的热度，肌肉收缩产生吞咬的力量。他看见Dominic微微翘起的嘴角，揶揄刻在眼尾，是那副标志性的、Dominic式恶作剧得逞的笑。他甚至从那双漂亮的棕色眼睛里读出点讯息，“是我在骑你，Marius.” Dominic撑着Marius紧绷的腰腹，将上下起落的动作改为前后耸动，让深埋在体内的东西碾磨最让他兴奋的那一处。

他必须承认的是，Dominic里面的感觉非常棒。但那句话也足够将Marius惹恼，至少表面看起来如此。“如果我是你，我会选择在这种情况下闭上嘴巴不多说一个字。”闻言Dominic半睁开眼睛看看他，不以为然似的挑了挑眉毛。

Marius慢慢地退了出来，粘液从交合处滴落在床单上。下一秒，Dominic就被抱住腰掀翻，Marius卡着后颈把人压进床垫里，同时用膝盖顶住大腿内侧。这很不舒服，回过神来的Dominic低声咒骂着挣扎了两下，尽管姿势别扭，他摸索着还是抓住了Marius的手腕想摆脱钳制。Marius脑中闪过一个比喻，虽然听起来不是很恰当，Dominic现在的样子像极了被猎人俘获的狐狸，那双眼睛还在滴溜转着不知道动什么心思。

“别乱动，否则我现在就操你。”“我们不是正在——”Dominic在Marius看不见的角度翻了一个大大的白眼，而后者说完那句滑稽的台词之后自己也跟着笑了起来，松开手。“我以为你会想和我打一架。”

“留着明天训练场上再说，现在做你该做的事。难不成还要我手把手教你怎么……”

后半句埋在了枕头里，Marius听得不太真切，只来得及捕捉到凌乱的吐息混杂着舒服与疼痛的闷哼。他掐住Dominic的臀瓣，性器在濡湿的臀缝磨蹭，而后挺进泥泞不堪的洞穴中。刻意延长放缓的动作带来完全不一样的体验——Marius看着Dominic全身的肌肉群舒展又紧绷，随着他进攻的节奏微微颤抖着，内里逐渐由排斥转为渴求，近乎贪婪地吮吸着他的性器，往更深处吞去。Dominic正被一寸寸占领，Marius一下下撞着他，速度不快但足够有力，将内壁摩擦得滚烫，某个食髓知味的地方疯狂叫嚣起了存在感。他被Marius的气息笼罩着，无处可逃。

Marius甚至无师自通地开始玩起了他的乳尖。顺着敞开的衣服滑进去，勾勒腹肌的轮廓，罔顾一路带起的火花，指尖搓揉将那两枚柔软的果实弄硬，再以指腹来回拨弄。“……别，别这样弄。”Dominic的身子弹跳了一两下，弓起腰躲避Marius略显恶劣的袭击，反而让人在体内埋得更深、更用力地擦过那一点。他的声音听起来有些哽，一只手向下摸索到昂扬着滴着水的性器，被Marius截住，捉过去贴在唇边印下一个吻，然后五指卡进指缝里扣着。

“Dom……”Marius俯下身亲吻Dominic发红的耳尖。有点后悔为什么没有及早采纳同僚的建议，他那塞满了机械原理的大脑想不出什么别的词句来表达心情，只有那一句，无数个白天与夜晚在倾吐与沉默中挣扎纠结的爱语。

“Dominic.”

“……嗯？”

“我，呃，我喜欢你。”

他一开口就后悔了。背入使他看不见对方的表情。而他努力掩饰自己磕磕绊绊带来的尴尬，脸上热度却越来越明显。

长久的沉默之后，他听见Dominic叹了口气，紧跟着的是一声轻笑。开口时略显沙哑的嗓音令人沉醉。

“我想看着你。”

Marius几乎是手忙脚乱地配合着人翻过身来。Dominic主动将手臂环上他的脖子，嘴唇上传来的柔软触感令他脑中炸开一片空白，将一系列疑问都忘得一干二净，所有他想听到的或是不愿听到的答案都被封在了一个吻里。

Dominic的小腿肚磨蹭着他的后腰，提醒他还有正事没完成。Marius于是握住Dominic的大腿根将它们分得更开，沉下腰，将自己重新填进Dominic的身体。快感与满足感同时席卷了他们。没了枕头的阻挡，Dominic不再压抑自己的呻吟，那些上扬的尾音混合着肉体碰撞的声响与咕啾水声在Marius听起来十足色情，却并不妨碍他给得更多、更深。

他加快了速度，每一下都直直朝Dominic的敏感点冲撞，挺立的欲望也被他好好照顾在掌心。Dominic忍不住迎合Marius的动作，摆动腰胯以讨要更多。快感逐渐累积至无法忍受的地步，他扬起头，正对上Marius直白袒露着爱欲的眼睛。别那么看我，Dominic想说，嘴唇动了动却发不出呻吟之外的声音，而他并不知道自己早已深陷进去。

他们几乎同时攀上了顶峰。

射在Dominic体内时Marius才后知后觉忘了戴套。他着急想退出来，又被紧咬着热情挽留，于是Marius索性放任自己抱住身下仍在余韵中轻轻颤抖的人，享受难得的温存。

颈侧毛茸茸的触感让Dominic无端联想到小时候养过的狗。热情，聪明，并且忠诚。他无声地笑了起来，手环上Marius的背拍了拍。

“我喜欢你。” Marius又重复了一遍。生怕他刚才没听清一样。

“我知道。你今天晚上至少说了十遍。”

Marius瞪了他一眼。

“好吧，我也是。”

简单的清洗之后他们又躺回了床上。Marius恨不得整个人都黏在他身上，Dominic少见地没有咕哝着抱怨热或者什么，在走神想着别的事情。有些东西于他而言近乎奢侈，像可遇不可求的奇迹。而当这一份奇迹以不容抗拒的姿态摆在他面前时，他反而生出几分不知所措来。

如果是Marius……或许值得一试。

他顺手揉乱了Marius的头发，差点掀起一次枕头大战甚至于擦枪走火。但过于激烈的运动几乎耗光了他们的精力，明天还有训练，这场战斗遂被迫中止。

他们看着气喘吁吁的彼此，不约而同地傻笑起来。两个手长脚长的大男人挤在一张床上怎么睡都不会太舒服，最终Dominic被迫妥协，面对面侧卧，枕着Marius的臂弯。他敢打赌Marius一定会被酸麻得嗷嗷叫，但那是第二天的事情。

“晚安，”Dominic在小男朋友的额头上印一个吻。“做个好梦。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最后来安利标题这首歌吧。
> 
> Dein Herz hat Mauern wie Fort Knox, und dein Vertrauen ist nur noch Schrott  
你的心上有一座戒备森严的城墙 信任对你来说一文不值  
Dein Blick ist schwer wie Panzerglas, du warst mal leicht und nicht so hart  
你的目光像防弹玻璃一样沉重 曾经你也温柔又温暖  
Suchst du nach Zeilen, hast du mein Wort  
如果你在寻找一句话 我给你我的承诺  
Lass mich da rein, ich räum da auf  
让我靠近你吧 我来清理你的心  
……
> 
> 生日快乐，Dominic.


End file.
